Forever and Always
by keep.calm.and.love.cupcakes
Summary: Nikki just found out her parent's and little sister are going to be on the trip even longer. And she doesn't plan to tell them about everything thing on while they're away. Especially the love between her and Brandon *SEQUAL TO LET'S JUST CUDDLE* rated M for lemon
1. Cuddling and School

**Hi guys ;D so when I uploaded my dork diaries one-shot called Let's just cuddle, people have been asking me to do more. So I'm turning into a story, Forever and Always! Before you read this, I suggest you read 'let's just cuddle' first so you won't be confused. Enjoy :)**

Nikki woke up to feel skin against hers

She smiled, knowing who it was

Brandon

They were both 18 now, seniors in high school

And yes, they were dating

Since Nikki's parents and Brianna were on a trip, you can guess the rest

The last time Nikki checked, she and Brandon were cuddling, on her bed, and fell asleep, on the bed

They didn't do anything….geez

"Finally, you woke up" a voice said

Nikki's eyes shot up, only to find Brandon's bright blue orbs staring back at her **(I know Brandon's eyes are brown but in this story his eyes are blue. IDK why)**

"You're _awake_?" Nikki said

"Been awake" he smirked

"What were you doing this whole time?"

"Watching you sleep"

"Brandon that's creepy"

"It's not my fault you beautiful in your sleep"

Nikki could feel her cheeks burning with blush

She gently slapped his chest "stop it you"

"But it's true" Brandon said, cupping her face

He placed a small peck on her lips

Nikki sat up, stretching her arms

Brandon couldn't help but notice Nikki's t shirt popping up, exposing her belly

His eyes traveled higher until he realized what he was doing

'Don't be a perv' Brandon mentally scolded himself

His thoughts were interrupted by Nikki's throat clearing

she smirked and raised her eyebrow

"Pervy much?" she said slyly

Brandon shrugged "Couldn't help it"

Nikki chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck

She placed a passionate kiss on his soft lips

His arms wrapped around her waist

The kiss slightly broke

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes

Spending time with each other was rare

Since they had classes and homework, college applications, Brandon had to spend his time after school for Fuzzy Friends, and Nikki's father was almost always home, they never really had to time for each other

Brandon and Nikki were practically making out in between classes

**(this is why you need to read let's just cuddle first, then it's gonna get confusing)**

And the time they had together now was precious

They weren't gonna waste one second of it

"Nikki" Brandon whispered

"Yes?" she whispered back

"Why does your dad hate me so much?"

"I don't know, but it'll be better. You'll see"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah'

Nikki buried her face in his neck

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he replied

**x**

THE NEXT DAY

Nikki leaned against her locker, scribbling in her diary

The whole gang had gotten into the same high school, which was good

How ever three CCP's from Westchester Country Day had gotten in too

Mackenzie, Jessica, and Patrick

When she found out in her freshman year, she was well...ticked

But by the time she was a sophomore, she had gotten over it

All Nikki had to do was avoid them in the hallway, and choose the opposite classes from them

She had hoped she would get a special locker buddy for her senior year. And guess who she got?

Mackenzie Hollister...again

But Nikki figured that since she already had a locker next to her in 8th grade, she could do it again

"Hey dork" she heard a sneer

Nikki looked up to see the icy blue eyes staring at her

"what do you want Mackenzie?" Nikki groaned

The blonde smirked "I just wanted to tell you how _revolting _your jeans are. Where did you get them, a rat's nest?"

"Shrek called, he wants his face back" Nikki snapped at her

Mackenzie scowled at the brunette

She stared back at her mirror, applying a million more layers of lip gloss

Nikki smirked knowing she won

"NIKKI" a voice yelled

She looked up to see Chloe and Zoey running towards her

"Great news" Chloe said, making Jazz hands

Nikki opened her mouth to speak but was cut off

"You know what? It's to important to say out here. TO THE JANITOR'S CLOSET" Zoey protested

The two girls dragged Nikki to the closet

Once they were inside, Nikki finally had a chance to speak

"So what's up" she said

"Well" Zoey started "You know Josh? the hottest guy in school?"

"Yeah"

"Guess who's dating him?"

Chloe did jazz hands as Zoey pointed to her

Nikki's jaw fell to the ground "CHLOE IS DATING JOSH?"

"Yup SQEEEE" Both Chloe and Zoey squealed

Nikki was at the loss for words "b-but how?"

"Well" Chloe gushed "I was studying in the library and he walked up to me and said I was pretty and I was just like 'Thanks' and he said he loved me for a long time now and asks due to be his girlfriend, SQEEEE"

"Wow" Nikki said "but isn't he like a player or something?"

"Oh Nikki" Zoey scoffed "Those are just rumors"

"Well, as long as you're happy" Nikki smiled

The bell suddenly rang

"Time for Biology, with Brandon" Nikki gushed

"Well enough about my man" Chloe stated "Go see yours"

Nikki smiled and walked out of the closet

**YES first chapter done. In case you guys are wondering, Josh is not a real dork diaries character, I made him up. Second of all, since i know this is an issue with a lot of dork diaries fanfics, imma discuss they way the look. These looks are coming from the official dork diaries wiki. except for Brandon's eyes (I just think he's cute with blue yes ^_^)**

**Nikki: Light skin, brown hair, green eyes**

**Brandon: light skin, light brown hair, bright blue eyes **

**Zoey: dark olive skin, dark brown eyes, black hair**

**Chloe: tan skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair**

**Once again, this was taken form the dork diaries wiki. I don't know what you see when you look on the wiki, but when i go on it this is what i see on my computer screen, ****except for brandon's eyes :) **


	2. Biology and Anger

**I literally just started this story and I already got like, 6 reviews. ****_Let's Just Cuddle _****must of been really popular or something :P BTW there's a lot of dialogue in here XD **

Nikki sat down in her seat

A hand suddenly intertwined with hers

She looked over to see a pair of sky blue eyes lock with hers

There romantic gaze was interrupted by a small 'grrr'

The two teens turned around to see Mackenzie giving them the evil eye

"Just ignore her" Brandon assured

Nikki nodded

The teacher walked into the classroom

"Good morning class" she started "please open your books to page 76"

Nikki tried to concentrate on the lesson, but she couldn't help but get distracted by Mackenzie

She was whispering to Jessica, and throwing spitballs in her notebook

By the end of class, Nikki hadn't learned a thing _and _she needed a new notebook

Man that girl had a good aim

Brandon looked and frowned at Nikki's notebook

"I can getcha a new one if you want" he offered

"No it's alright" Nikki said "I'll just see if I can find one in my room or something"

The bell rang, signaling dismissal

"Can I walk you home?" Brandon asked, hoping for a yes

"Aren't you supposed to go to Fuzzy Friends?" Nikki replied

"It won't matter if I'm a little late"

"Ok then"

**x**

Brandon and Nikki were walking down the side walk hand in hand

"I'm just so annoyed at Mackenzie" Nikki said

"You could have just told the teacher" Brandon replied

"Yeah but almost every teacher in the school thinks Mackenzie is too _perfect_ to be doing anything bad"

"Well I think you're way more perfect then Mackenzie"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah"

Nikki smiled as she squeezed Brandon's hand

He squeezed her hand back

After a moment of walking in silence, Brandon spoke again

"Hey Nikki" he said

"Yeah" she answered

"I couldn't help but notice Patrick staring at you today"

Nikki answered like it was nothing "Yeah so"

"So" Brandon started "He's been staring at your...places"

"He's been doing that since 9th grade"

"And you're not worried?"

"Well he hasn't really done anything sooo"

"He hasn't done _anything_?"

Nikki's face went uncomfortable "Maybe he did give my tush a small slap or two"

"_What_?!"

"Don't worry! that was months ago"

"Well I am worried"

Nikki shook her head "It's okay. He won't do anything"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Good" Brandon smiled "But in case he does, I'm gonna be kicking some butt"

Nikki chuckled "and I'll cheer you on"

Brandon fist pumped "yes, there will be cheerleading uniforms and everything"

They both laughed at their own wrestling universe

Soon they reached Nikki's house

"I'll text you later" Brandon said

"Yeah, that'll be good" Nikki smiled

They pecked lips, and Nikki went inside

**x**

THAT NIGHT

Brandon couldn't sleep

He was thinking about Nikki...and Patrick

During lunch, he had spotted him taking a peek at her butt

Actually it wasn't really a peek

It was more like a long, lustful, stare

But it wasn't the first time he caught Pat being a perv

Just last week Patrick dropped Nikki's pen so she would have to bend over and get it. And when she did bend over, he gave her butt a hard slap. Nikki looked _really _uncomfortable.

And let's not forget that one time when Brandon passed by Patrick's table. He heard a few words come out of Pat's mouth, 'That Maxwell girl has the finest ass I've ever seen'

He remembered trying hard not to lose his temper

Just the thought of some jerk harassing Nikki made him go nuts

Brandon rarely got mad

Usually just a slight annoyance, but almost never mad

But now, he was furious

He wouldn't mind grabbing hold of Pat's stupid neck and throwing him across the room

Brandon was gonna make sure Nikki leaves this school unharmed

especially from that rat

**I'm just gonna reply to some of the reviewers. One of them named Jaaaaccce wanted a sex scene in here. Actually, there already is gonna be a sex scene. But it's not like lemon/smut. Its just intense making out, neck sucking, and taking off each others ****clothes until their in their underwear :) The reason why I don't want any details is because I have never seen a dork diaries lemon/smut in my life and I don't know how you guys are gonna react. But I was thinking about making a secret account just for lemon/smuts so I might put the details there ;)**

**Also, a reviewer named DIane wanted to know what happened to Marcus. DON'T WORRY Marcus is gonna be in this story. I'm not gonna spoil anything for you but I'm just gonna say that Josh isn't really the "best" boyfriend **


	3. We're Staying Longer

**Okay guys, I got a lot of reviews saying they wouldn't judge if there was a lemon/smut. But I think I should just do a lime :P HOWEVER, I've also decided that I'm might make a one shot with ALL the hot, juicy, details :) If you don't understand, this what I mean. It will start out with the same scene, but instead of stopping right there, I'm going to continue. Alright enough blabbing ON WITH THE STORY**

Nikki would have been able to sleep , if it weren't for her phone ringing

She groaned in frustration and grabbed her phone on the light stand

"Hello" she said in a drowsy manner

Nikki heard her mom's voice on the other line

"Hey pumpkin!" She said

"Mommm" Nikki whined "It's 4 in the morning"

"Really? It's 9 over here"

"Well keep in mind Hawaii is nowhere near here"

"Oh honey, you're so funny"

"So why are you calling?"

"I needed to tell you we're going to be in Hawaii longer"

Nikki's eyes shot up "What?! Why?"

Her mom sighed "We were supposed to be on the plane hours ago, but we over slept and missed our flight"

"Wow mom, that's terrible"

"The only flight back home that isn't booked is next week"

"Look on the bright side, at least you get more vaca time"

"I guess, will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine"

"Alright bye sweetie"

"Bye"

Nikki hung up immediately

So she was going to be on her own for another week

Not that it was a bad thing

**x**

Nikki woke up again to knocking on her door

She checked her clock, 11:30

The door knocked again

Nikki groaned and slumped out of bed

She finally reached the door

Once she opened it she heard a familiar voice

"Did I wake you up" Brandon said

Nikki's head shot up "Uh what, oh of coarse not I've been awake for like...hours"

"Are you sure?" Brandon said, concerned "Because you're still in your pajamas, you got a bed head, and you're still holding your blanket"

Nikki looked down and realized her blanket was still in her hand

She blushed with embarrassment

"Oh, then yeah I was sleeping" She flushed

"It's almost noon" Brandon started "Why are you still sleeping?"

"Well" Nikki said "My mom was calling me at 4 am"

"Why?"

"She needed to tell me that my family's gonna stay Hawaii for another week because they missed their flight"

"Nikki that's horrible" Brandon said "do you want me to stay with you or-"

"Yes" Nikki said emotionless "Yes, I would like that very very much"

Brandon chuckled as he walked in

**yes I know, that chapter was short. I've got internet problems and a Microsoft word glitch so don't judge kay? **


	4. Couch Cuddling and Flirting

**GUESS WHAT GUYS i'm on wattpad :D My username is radio_aktive, you can go on my profile and there will be a link to my profile. Don't be surprised if you find no stories, I literally started like few hours ago. I'm probably gonna post this story on there, We'll just wait and see**

Brandon and Nikki were watching TV

Actually it was more like Nikki was watching TV

It was a new episode of Pretty Little Liars **(I love this show. It's my favorite)**

Brandon just sat there, staring, trying to figure out what the hell was going on

"Who's A?" He asked for the millionth time

"I told you, we don't know yet" Nikki answered

"Who's this Mona girl they keep talking about?" He asked again

"It's a girl who was killed by A"

"How do you understand all this?"

"Because I watch it"

Brandon groaned and buried his face into her neck

'She smells like strawberries' he thought

After 30 more minutes of a bunch of pretty girls lying to each other, it finally finished

"Can we do something else now?" Brandon asked

"Oh I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Nikki replied

"We can just sit here, and wonder about the universe" he suggested

"and what about the universe do you wanna wonder about?"

Brandon just shrugged his shoulders

He slumped deeper into the couch

Nikki chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck

They lay side by side, arms wrapped around each other

'Yup' Nikki thought 'he's the one'

**x**

NEXT DAY

Nikki and Brandon walked to Nikki's locker to drop off her books

Once they were there, they were greeted by a voice

"Oh hey Brandon" Mackenzie gushed "what do you think of my new lip gloss? It's called Red Berry Scrumptious Swirl"

Nikki couldn't stand the fact that Mackenzie was flirting with Brandon, even though she knew they were dating, and she knew Nikki was literally right there

"It looks ok" Brandon said emotionless

He turned his attention back to Nikki

Mackenzie scowled, before applying yet another layer of lip gloss

Then she sashayed away

"Don't you just hate it when that girl sashays?" Brandon said

Nikki giggled and nodded

Brandon tried to focus on her, but he could see Pat the rat, all the way across the hall

He was staring at Nikki, at her spot **(You know what that spot is :O)**

Not to mention he was whispering to his friends

They were probably talking more dirty smack about Nikki's behind

It made Brandon sick

He didn't realize he had lost focus and he was glaring at Patrick and his friends

"Brandon?" Nikki said, trying to get his attention "what are you looking at?"

That snapped him back to reality

"huh, oh nothing" he smattered

Nikki raised her eye brow, still not convinced

"Well look at the time, don't wanna be late for lunch. To the cafeteria we go" Brandon said a little too cheerfully

He grabbed Nikki's hand and led her to the cafeteria

On the way, they passed by Pat

They both heard what came out of his mouth, "Nikki doesn't just have the butt, it's the boobs too"

Oh Brandon was going to kill that boy

**Stupid Patrick, he thinks he can flirt with Nikki however he wants :( don't worry people, the drama is just getting started :) oh and font forget to yo to my new wattpad. Review please**


	5. Josh

**GUESS WHAT GUYS, this story is now on Wattpad. It's only got 3 parts, but I figured I would upload on there about every one or two days. Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY btw Josh looks exactly like Kevin Zegers XD idk...**

Nikki and Zoey were organizing books in the library

"Hey have you seen Chloe?" Nikki asked

Zoey shrugged "She said she would be running late and she was bringing someone"

At that very moment, Chloe came charging through the library doors, holding hands with someone

"Hey guys" Chloe gushed "Guess who I brought!"

Both Nikki and Zoey looked to see who Chloe was holding hands with

And guess who it was, Josh

No wonder he was the hottest gut in school, he looked exactly like Kevin Zegers **(told you XD)**

"Josh, these are my best friends Nikki and Zoey" Chloe introduced

Josh didn't look interested, he just shrugged and waved

For the next 20 minutes of the period, Chloe didn't help at all

She was too busy fiddling with Josh

It was actually more like Josh was fiddling with Chloe

"Hey Chloe" Zoey called "A little help here?"

"Oh sure" Chloe replied

She was about to walk over and help them when Josh grabbed her wrist

"Babe" he cooed "What if I told you I don't want nobody when I got your body"

Chloe blushed and giggled

Zoey and Nikki's jaws fell to the ground

He was seriously quoting Justin Bieber, and Chloe was buying it

Chloe didn't even like Justin Bieber

Then again _nobody _likes Justin Bieber

**(Yeah, I don't like bieber :P)**

Nikki and Zoey had gotten almost nothing done

Most of the time, they would get the work finished 5 or even 10 minutes early and had free time for the rest of the period

But now, by the time the period ended, they only had organized about 8 or 9 books

That was because Chloe wasn't even paying attention to them

Now they had more work to do the next day

And it was all because Chloe paid more attention to her hot and popular boyfriend

Chloe finally bid goodbye to her loved one

Once he left, Nikki and Zoey glared at her

"What?" Chloe said

"You didn't even help us" Nikki said, frowning

Chloe shrugged "Didn't you guys get any work done?"

"Only a little" Zoey spat "Now we have more work tomorrow"

"Geez sorry guys" Chloe apologized "But did you see the way he called me his everything? He's so romantic"

Nikki face palmed while Zoey just stared

"Oh come on, Nikki and Brandon are always gushing over each other" Chloe claimed

"But at least we don't make out instead of doing our work" Nikki spat

Zoey broke them up "Just stop fighting you guys"

"Whatever, I'm leaving" Chloe said

She charged out of the library doors

**x**

"And now I think Chloe is mad at me" Nikki finished telling the story to Brandon

"Wow, that doesn't sound good" Brandon said

The two were at Fuzzy Friends, washing the dogs

One of the puppies kept trying to nibble on Nikki's ponytail

"He likes you" Brandon said

"How would you know?' Nikki replied

"I see it in his eyes" Brandon joked

"Okay animal whisperer, prove it" Nikki jokingly challenged

Brandon smirked "All right then"

He gently grabbed the puppy and help him up

He pretended that the puppy was speaking

"I love you Nikki" he said in a high pitched voice "I love you so much that you should kiss Brandon right now. Yeah, that's a great idea"

Nikki giggled and placed a small peck on Brandon's lips

"Hmmm" Brandon still had the high pitched dog voice "I think you can do better then that"

Nikki chuckled "fine"

She leaned and gave Brandon a passionate kiss

**ohhh Josh is no good :O review please **


	6. I'll be Fine

**This story is ****probably**** gonna end up being short, I can tell :P**

Nikki walked out of the cafeteria doors

She was greeted by a pair of brown eyes

"Chloe" Nikki started "I thought you were mad at me"

Chloe bit her lip before speaking

"I just came to apologize" she started "I thought about it and I really should have been helping you guys with the books, and it was dumb to just lose my temper like that. I'm sorry"

Nikki smiled warmly "It's ok, I forgive you"

The two girls hugged, before Chloe spoke up

"There was something I was needing to ask you, you're probably gonna say no" she said

Nikki groaned "Chloe, we just made up"

"Don't worry" she assured "I understand if you get annoyed"

Nikki crossed her arms "ok, what is it?"

"well" Chloe started "Josh is having this big party, but his parents won't let him, and my parents wouldn't let me have the party at my house. And since your family is away, I was thinking..."

Nikki got the idea

"Oh no no no" Nikki refused "You are not having a wild party filled with ccp's and alcohol in my house"

"Pleassseee" Chloe pleaded "Josh is gonna hate me if you don't do it!"

Nikki sighed in defeat "you know what? fine"

Chloe grinned from ear to ear

"OH THANK YOU NIKKI" she gushed

"but" Nikki ordered "only on two conditions"

Chloe nodded and listened

"First of all, any ccp's, any enemies of mine, or anyone I don't know stays out of my room. Second of all, Mackenzie stays out of the guest list" Nikki said sternly

Chloe nodded "Fine, I'll be sure to tell Josh"

Nikki smiled "good, so when is this party?"

"Tomorrow"

"Great"

**x**

Nikki was applying lip gloss at her locker

Not a billion layers, one or two

Not like Mackenzie, never like Mackenzie, oh god _never ever _like Mackenzie

She closed her locker, to find Brandon right there

Nikki flinched "Brandon, you startled me"

"Sorry" Brandon said "But I gotta tell you something"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I heard Josh is having a party at your house"

"how did you know?"

"news spreads"

"oh"

"I'm just gonna say, I'm staying with you the entire time"

"really Brandon?"

"I'm serious! There are gonna be douche bags and alcohol, I'm gonna make sure you don't get raped"

"I can assure you I won't get raped"

Brandon shrugged "You never know"

Nikki giggled and pecked Brandon on the lips

"Your too sweet" she cooed

"I know" he cooed back

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead

**why can't I have a man like Brandon ಥ^ಥ **

**(and yes, the chapter was short, I'm aware)**


	7. PLEASE READ

**This is not a chapter, I just need to discuss a few things with you guys. The next chapter is the party scene, and the lemon. S****o two reviewers had theories that Patrick and Mackenzie were gonna trash the party and try to rape or seduce Brandon and Nikki. I'm just gonna say, YOUR NOT EVEN CLOSE XD no one is gonna get raped (yet) But Mackenzie does kinda have something to do with it. I've decided not to put the lemon in a one shot and leave the lemon in this story (I gotta change rating now :P) This because I thought it over and realized it wasn't really the best idea. Also I've only gotten one review saying they wouldn't like a lemon, everyone else said they were fine with it. If you don't want a lemon, I understand. 2 or 3 years ago I would have thought the same. But when the lemon does come out, do not go ranting that lemons are bad and naughty and blah blah blah. If you don't wanna a lemon then simply don't read it. That's it. I'm gonna put a warning when the lemon is about to start so just stop there. You have no excuse. If you do decide to rant, at least make it comical, I mean come on. That's all I gotta say, thanks for listening (AND REMEMBER NO READING IF YOU AIN'T A LEMON/SMUT PERSON) **

**-Gabby :)**


	8. The party

**it's here, it's finally here, the lemon chapter. I said it already, if you don't want a lemon just skip it, that's all you have to do (I feel so weird writing this)**

Nikki finished the final touches of the party

The party was tonight, they had everything set

Nikki had settled on wearing her galaxy sweater, black jeans, black keds, and a black beanie. She wore her hair loose

She honestly thought the outfit was fine, it was a good mirror selfie outfit so why not

Not to mention Brandon was with her, on the couch, on his phone, not giving a damn

"Well, what do you think?" Nikki asked

"huh? oh it looks great" Brandon said, not looking up

"You didn't even look!" Nikki stated

Brandon sighed and looked up

"it looks great, just as I predicted" he said, turning his attention back to his phone

Nikki shook her head and smiled

"Hey, where's Chloe?" Brandon asked

"I think she's still doing her make up upstairs" Nikki answered

Suddenly a long knocking was heard at the door

"Oh god" Nikki panicked "everyone's here!"

Brandon got up immediately "Don't worry! You go check on Chloe and I'll handle everyone else"

"Thanks babe" Nikki replied, running upstairs

She opened the door to her bedroom, where Chloe was still getting ready.

"Hey Chloe" Nikki called "everyone's here"

Chloe turned around and gasped "NIKKI? What are you wearing?"

Nikki looked down "it looks fine"

"No it does not!" Chloe argued "it's so...childish"

Nikki stared at her

She knew one thing, this outfit was not childish

"Well look at what your wearing" Nikki claimed "it's really...revealing"

Chloe was wearing a white skirt that stopped at her mid thigh, a black crop tank top, and black simple strap heels. She had a smokey eye and red lipstick

Who was this?

Well it wasn't Chloe that's for sure

Chloe sighed "This is a party for 'popular' people. Do you really think people aren't gonna laugh when they see your sweater has the milky way on it?"

"You do realize the galaxy sweater is a popular trend right?" Nikki stated

**(its true :P i have one, it's fabulous)**

"Not in this house" Chloe charged towards the closet

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked

"I'm changing your outfit" Chloe called back

Nikki's head shot up "what do you mean 'changing my outfit'?"

Chloe groaned "I'm giving you a makeover before you humiliate yourself, now let's see what you have in here" Chloe started digging through her closet

Nikki scoffed "Your not going to find anything sexy in there"

"Your right" Chloe agreed "that's why I brought an extra pair of clothes just in case"

Nikki gaped at her "WHAT?"

10 MINUTES LATER

Nikki stared at herself in the mirror

Chloe had made her wear a red crop tube top, a black mini skirt, black stockings, and red heels

Chloe gasped "OMG you look perfect"

Nikki rubbed her arm "I feel like I'm naked"

There was a sudden knock on the door

"Hey Nikki" Brandon's voice called "what's taking you so long, it's getting really wild out here"

Nikki covered her mouth with her hands "I don't think I can go out there"

Chloe grabbed her shoulders "listen girl, you've got the body and the boobs to make any guy go nuts. Now get out of this room and show everyone what you've got"

She opened the door and pushed Nikki out, only to have her bump into Brandon

They both blushed, until he saw what she had on

"Nikki" he exclaimed "what are you wearing?"

Nikki blushed "Chloe made me wear it"

That is when she realized what was going on

There was loud music blasting, drunk people everywhere, not to mention a few were making out

Yep, a real wild party

...in _her _house

Nikki's thoughts were interrupted by a a smack

One of the boy ccp's and slapped her butt

Brandon gave him a death glare, pulling Nikki closer to him

She bet if she wasn't wearing that outfit, she would have been completely pervert free

Just then Chloe walked out and saw Brandon and Nikki

She smirked and mouthed 'Use protection'

Nikki glared at her

"Come on" Brandon whispered "Let's get outta here"

Nikki nodded as they both walked into Nikki's bedroom

Too bad people saw

"OHHHH"someone shouted "they're gonna fuckkk"

Once they were inside, Brandon locked the door

Nikki sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands"I'm never going out there again"

Brandon sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "what's wrong?"

Nikki buried her face in his shoulder "You can see it, you can see my butt, my boobs, my everything! And everyone was staring. Now they know how hideous my body is"

Brandon stroked her hair "Don't say that, I think your body's gorgeous"

Nikki didn't say anything but just smiled

Brandon cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss

She kissed him back

His hand went from her shoulder to her exposed back, and then her waist

He gave it a small stroke, causing Nikki to moan

She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in

He squeezed her waist tighter

His hand slipped under her skirt, rubbing her tush

Their tongues were wrestling

Nikki grabbed his collar and pulled him onto the bed

He broke away from her lips and started on her neck

**WARNING: LEMON IS ABOUT TO START. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF MATERIAL I SUGGEST YOU STOP HERE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Nikki moaned, gripping the sheets

Brandon's hand went wandering

He pulled his hand out of her skirt and tugged it down

He started to grope her, Nikki's moans grew louder

Brandon started to suck on the tit skin peeking out of her crop top

"god damn" Nikki moaned

He pulled off the crop top, leaving Nikki in just her bra and panties, and her stockings

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked

"Shhh" Nikki put a finger to his lips as she slipped off his shirt

Brandon started leaving small kisses down her body

Nikki's moans were music to his ears

He wanted more of her, he needed all of her

his hands reached for the back of her bra

Nikki heard a small snap, then a slight breeze

Yup, she was topless all right

He left a small lick on her right nipple, while he pinched her left nipple

Then he started to nibble on it, as he pinched the other one harder

"Ugh oh god" Nikki moaned "don't stop Brandon"

"I'm not stopping Baby" he whispered in her ear, which sent chills down her bare spine

He continued to lick her nipple as he gave her other breast a hard squeeze

Nikki's hand traveled down to Brandon's jeans

She gave them a hard tug, and they slipped off, leaving him in his boxers

Brandon's hand left her nipple and traveled to her panties

He grabbed them and pulled them down, gliding them down her smooth legs

He rubbed her clit, before sliding a finger inside her

Nikki screamed of pleasure, as he started to finger her

'She's so wet' Brandon thought as he slipped in another finger

Nikki dug her fingers into his shoulder as her thick seed exploded out of her vag

Brandon popped his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth

What she did next surprised him

She grabbed him and pulled him under her, so she was on top

"It's my turn now" she said seductively

She pulled down his boxers revealing his _massive _boner

Nikki gave him a small smirk signaling what she was about to do

She collected his member into her mouth

"Oh god Nikki" Brandon moaned "Keep going"

She sucked on it, stroking his shaft

His hands grabbed her hazel hair, twirling and ruffling random strands

Nikki sucked harder

Brandon's moans were getting louder and louder

Until finally his cum came squirting out, into Nikki's mouth

She swallowed his seed with a loud _gulp_

That was it, Brandon couldn't take it anymore

He grabbed Nikki by the waist and set her on her back, holding her hands above her head

Brandon set up his member at her rear

"Are you ready?" Brandon asked "It's gonna hurt"

Nikki nodded "I'll be ok"

Brandon held her hips as he charged inside her

Nikki winced in pain

He gave her a passionate kiss as if he was saying 'It's ok'

Soon the pain started to ease away

He started to thrust in and out

"OH GOD" Nikki moaned "Faster, FASTER"

Brandon did as he was told, going harder and faster with each thrust

His lips met her neck, sucking as hard as he could

Her fingers grabbed his hair, which only turned him on more

"ohh" he moaned as he thrust deeper

She bit the crook of his neck, making little circles on his skin with her tongue

Brandon squeezed her soft nipples as his thrusting went full extreme

"I-I'm gonna c-cum" Nikki panted

"M-me t-too" Brandon panted back

Soon they both released at the same time, moaning uncontrollably

Brandon popped himself out of her and collapsed on the bed

"Danm" he panted, placing a hand on her cheek

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he whispered back

Not a minute later they both fell asleep in each other's arms

**Well there you go. The lemon everyone has been talking about since the first chapter. So you guys can finally SHUT UP about it now :) **


	9. Everyone knows

**i'm eating a cupcake right now. cupcakes make me happy. now this pigeon is watching me eat through the window. ha you want my cupcake don't you, well too bad you loser. that's right, go suffer. go suffer the horrible pigeon life. yeah I've got to shut up and get on with the story :P**

Daylight shone through the window, forcing Nikki to wake up

She was unusually exhausted, way more exhausted then usual

That's when she realized an arm was around her, and a bare body was next to her

And then she realized her body was bare

Nikki suddenly remembered the events of last night

She lost her virginity...to Brandon

That thought just made her melt inside

Until she realized if her dad found out he would murder both of them on the spot

Meh, she'll worry about it later

She was way too exhausted to worry about anything at the moment

Perhaps she could just fall asleep for just a few more hours

While closing her eyes, she caught a glimpse of her alarm clock

8:30 am

Her eyes shot up

She was gonna be late

Nikki got out of bed, forgetting she wasn't alone

"Nikki" Brandon moaned "where are you going?"

"It's 8:30" Nikki answered "we're gonna be late"

Brandon just smirked

He grabbed Nikki's wrist and pulled her back on the bed

"Can't we just skip school today?" he asked

"As much as I want to, no" Nikki replied

"I've never seen so eager to go to school"

"Well then what else are we gonna do?"

"We can have sex again"

Nikki put her face in Brandon's chest

"You're hopeless" she murmured

Brandon chuckled as he pressed Nikki's head closer to him

**x**

They ended up going to school

They were 2 hours late though

But they somehow managed to sneak in the school while 3rd period was going on

After 3rd period, Nikki went to her locker to get her books for next period

Before she could touch her lock, a hand pulled her back

Mackenzie pinned her against the lockers

"I can't believe you" she sneered

Nikki glared at her "let me go"

Mackenzie scowled "What makes you think you can play around with my love life?"

Nikki's eyes narrowed "I don't know what your talking about"

The blonde just scoffed "Please, don't play dumb. I know you and Brandon were having sex at that party of yours"

She was silent for a moment "How do you know?"

"Well I heard there was a party going on without me, so I thought I could make a small appearance. I looking for a certain someone when I passed by a room and heard his voice. I did a little eavesdropping, that's all"

Nikki scowled "don't tell anyone"

Mackenzie just laughed "whoops. Didn't know you wanted it to be a secret"

Nikki's eyes widened all the way

She untangled Mackenzie from her and looked around

Everyone was whispering and giving her looks

She had to find Brandon

**x**

It was the end of lunch, and Nikki still hadn't found Brandon

She was about to give up hope until she heard someone call her name

"NIKKI" Brandon called "thank goodness I found you"

"Brandon" Nikki started "Mackenzie, she-"

"I know" he said "everyone kept asking why I lost my virginity to a dork"

Brandon looked pretty annoyed when he said the word dork, as if he was mad at everyone saying that about her

That's when Nikki noticed the bruise on Brandon's cheek

"Oh my god, what happened?" she exclaimed

Brandon quickly covered it with his hand "Oh um, I was walking and someone was opening their locker, and um, I slammed into it"

Nikki raised her eye brow as if she didn't believe him, but she shrugged it off

Brandon had an uneasy feeling in his stomach

He lied, he didn't slam into someone's locker

_FLASHBACK -after 5th period-_

_Brandon was walking down the hall, looking Nikki_

_He had heard that Mackenzie told everyone about last night, and boy was he pissed about it_

_"Hey Roberts" a voice called_

_He turned around to have Pat the Rat walking towards him_

_"Can I help you?" Brandon asked_

_"I heard you were having fun with my girl" Patrick flamed_

_"She's not your girl, she's mine" Brandon said calmly_

_He could tell he was getting on Patrick's last nerve, but he didn't care_

_"I swear to god, if I find out you we're eating that perfect pussy of hers, someone's gonna get a beating" Pat threatened_

_"OHHH what are you gonna do?" Brandon mocked "hit me with a frying pan?"_

_He regretted saying that once he saw the look on Pat's face_

_"You dead motherfucker" he murmured as he gave Brandon a hard punch to the face_

_Brandon winced in pain_

_"You better watch it" Patrick said, giving him one more glare as we walked away_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Brandon hated lying, especially to the girl he loved

But he didn't want her to worry

"You think you'll be ok" Nikki asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Brandon replied

The bell suddenly rang

Biology time

"Let's go" Brandon said as he took Nikki's hand and led her through the hall

**DANM, never knew pat could bad so violent O_o well it's rated R for a reason *starts writing stuff that's too mature for even my age***


	10. He Cheated on me

**I'm having a bad week, like a really bad week T_T but that won't stop me from writing another chapter (****it almost did but still****)**

Nikki burst through her living room door and threw her backpack on the nearest chair

That's when she realized the place was a mess, a really bad mess

It was from the party last night

How come she didn't realize until now?

Oh well, she didn't care

Nikki plopped on the couch, only to find a cum stain on one of the cushions

She scowled, looks like she and Brandon weren't the only ones having fun last night

But she didn't want to deal with it, she was having a major migraine and it was driving her crazy

Nikki held her head in her hands

She still couldn't believe Mackenzie told everyone about her and Brandon

Now almost everyone thought she was a slut

Besides, Josh was gonna make sure Mackenzie stayed out of the house, Chloe made sure she was gonna tell him

Speaking of Chloe, Nikki hadn't seen her all day

At that very moment a faint knock was heard on the door

Nikki groaned and got up to answer the door

She was greeted by Chloe herself

Chloe's eyes were red and puffy, almost as if she was crying

"Chloe?" Nikki said

That's when she burst into tears, giving Nikki a huge hug

Nikki awkwardly patted her back "It's ok, why don't we talk about it?"

Chloe nodded and walked inside

She plopped on the couch and buried her face in her hands

Nikki sat next to her "what's wrong"

"I-it's J-josh" Chloe said between sobs "At t-the party, I s-saw him h-hooking up with some o-other girl"

Nikki gasped

Chloe continued "It t-turns out, he n-never really loved m-me. He w-was doing it for a b-bet, AND HE GOT 100 BUCKS OUT OF IT"

She burst into more tears, as she buried her face in her hands again

Nikki opened her arms wide "do you need a hug?"

Chloe nodded as she embraced her best friend, sobbing into her shoulder

So it turns out Josh was a player, just like Nikki had suspected

Now her best friend was heart broken

Josh must have been proud

**X**

Brandon sneaked through his front door, trying not to make a sound

Once he was inside, he heard a voice

"There you are" His grandma (Betty) exclaimed "where were you?"

Brandon realized he didn't go home last night, and his grandma had no idea what had happened

Yikes, he was in trouble

"Um" he said "I did come home, just really really late"

Betty stared at him "Then where were you this morning?"

Brandon tried to make up a good excuse, but failed

"What were you doing?" Betty exclaimed "losing your virginity?"

Brandon said nothing as he twiddled his fingers

Betty"s eyes widened "You did. You did lose your virginity"

He still didn't say anything

"Who did you lose it too?"

He mumbled something

"What was that?"

He mumbled a little louder

"Speak up"

"NIKKI" he yelled

Betty was about to speak but he cut her off

"IT JUST HAPPENED" Brandon exclaimed "I'M 18 AND SO IS SHE. WE'RE NOT UNDER AGED, SO CAN YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT IT?"

Betty squinted her eyes at Brandon's cheek "what is that?"

He covered the bruise with his hand "nothing"

"let me see it"

"IT'S NOTHING"

Brandon ran to his bedroom and slammed the door

He slid down the door, he ruffled his hair out of frustration

Why was the world hating on him all of a sudden?

**Well that took a long time since I'm still in a really bad mood, but I tried to put as much effort in it was possible. Review please (reviews make me happy)**


	11. Everyone is Pissed

**Before I start the story, I need to tell you guys something. There isn't gonna be a new chapter for a long time. I failed mid-term and I'm grounded for a really long time, my parents don't even know I'm writing this right now. BUT WAIT that doesn't mean this is the last post for good, I'm gonna come back in around February or March. SO DON'T LEAVE YET. Thanks for listening**

**BTW can I just tell you what Pat looks like? yes? ok then**

**Patrick: light skin, jet black hair, dark green eyes**

**I know he's blonde but I feel like black hair suits him more :P**

Mackenzie Hollister was pissed

First her arch enemy steals her true love, now she makes love with him

It made her sick

She was currently at Cold Stone **(where the world's best ice cream is)**

She personally thought it was a brilliant idea to tell everyone what they were doing, but it was sort of a bad idea too

It was just more proof that Brandon didn't love her

Even though she knew he did, it was obvious, no one would _ever_ fall for that flat ass dork

Besides, it was pretty humiliating that the most popular girl in school was still a virgin, while the biggest dork in the school wasn't

That's saying something right there

Just then her ice blue eyes met someone's dark green ones

"Why hello there Kenzie" Patrick smirked

Mackenzie scoffed "get outta here Patty, I have no interest of what you have to tell me"

"Relax" Pat said, taking a seat across from her "I'm pissed that they played around too"

She stared at him "what? you like Brandon? Gay much"

Pat glared at her "no not that man whore, I'm talking about Nikki"

Mackenzie looked at him as if he had 2 heads "you actually like that girl?"

"Not the girl, her body" He said, crossing his arms

"Are you serious? She's as flat as a pancake!"

"Your kidding right? Her butt's literally the juiciest thing I've ever seen"

"More like the drying thing you've ever seen"

"At least it's bigger then yours"

"HEY! My ass is WAY bigger then that hers"

"Probably because it's fake"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Patrick put his hands up in surrender

Mackenzie leaned back and folded her arms "fine, what do you want?"

Patrick smirked "Well, we're both pissed that our crushes were boning last night"

Mackenzie scoffed "so?"

Pat scoffed back "_so_, I've got a deal for you. I'll help you get Brandon, if you help me get Nikki"

"but how" Mackenzie said "they can't keep their hands off each other"

"I've got a plan" Pat smirked, his eyes gleaming

"Fine" the blonde huffed "but if this doesn't work, my nails are gonna be digging up your nose"

**X**

Marcus was pissed

The three boys were in his bedroom

Theo and Brandon was trying to cheer him up

Hence the word _trying_

"Look dude" Theo said "we know you wanna beat Josh's ass up, we all do. It just that-"

"IT'S JUST THAT WHAT?" Marcus yelled "IT'S JUST THAT MY BIGGEST CRUSH IS HEARTBROKEN, AND I WAS TOO CHICKEN TO STOP IT ALL FROM HAPPENING AT THE LAST MINUTE!"

Both Brandon and Theo stared at him as if they were too stunned to speak

He was acting like a girl on her period

"sorry guys" Marcus said "I guess I'm just a little mad, y'know?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow "a little?"

Marcus just groaned

"Don't worry bro" Brandon said "I'm pretty sure Chloe will notice you one day"

"easy for _YOU _to say" Marcus said, stabbing a finger into Brandon's chest "you've been dating your crush since the 8th grade"

"now now Marcus" Theo said "no need to put the blame on anyone"

Marcus glared at him "this is easy for _YOU _to say as well, you and Zoey have been going steady for the past two years"

Brandon and Theo both leaned back in surrender

Yup, he was a girl on her period all right

**X**

Violet was pissed

Because she's Violet, and Violet's always pissed

**YOU SEE, I TOLD YOU MARCUS AND THEO WERE GONNA BE IN THE STORY. **


	12. Save me

**HEYO BISHES, I'M BACKKKKKKK. my parents are still mad BUT I'M BACKKKKK :D i missed y'all, I hoped y'all missed me (i really need to stop that western accent :P) BTW this chapter is kinda violent, and emotional, and y'know. hehe yeah...**

The bell rang signaling dismissal

Nikki got up from her chair and ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible

Today was another day of being called a slut by everyone else

She wanted to get away and just go home

Nikki ran through the halls, trying to find the exit

The huge doors finally caught her eye

As she passed by the janitor's closet, and arm grabbed her and pulled her inside

It was completely dark, so she couldn't see a thing

Then she felt someone was tying something around her wrists

"what's going on?' Nikki said

"hey, shut up will ya?" a voice snapped

Her eyes narrowed

"What do you want, you _Rat_?" She spat

Patrick just smirked "oh you'll see"

In just a few seconds, Nikki was just in her bra and panties

Nikki's eyes widened

Now she knew what was happening

"Let me go!" she yelled

Pat rolled his eyes "there's nothing that'll keep you quiet is there?"

"nope" she whisper-yelled

That's when he slapped her across the face, hard

"Shut your ass up, you slut"

It didn't quiet her, it just made her louder

Patrick crashed his lips against hers

That shut her up

His lips tasted like poison, as if he was trying to kill her with his toxic taste

She felt something wet

Patrick's tongue darted through her closed lips like a rocket

His tongue poked around her mouth

Nikki hated it

His lips started on her neck

Tears streamed down Nikki's cheeks

She screamed

**X**

Brandon walked out of the classroom

He wanted to get out of class late, since he wasn't looking forward to going home today

If he went home, he would have to deal with his grandma, and he didn't want to tell _anyone_ about what was going on

Looks like he left at the right time, because the halls were completely empty

For a minute he would have thought he was alone, if it weren't for someone suddenly screaming bloody murder

Realization hit Brandon, he knew that scream all too well

"NIKKI?" he yelled "IS THAT YOU?"

His question was answered with another scream

So he ran

He followed the never ending screams and cries for help

Brandon finally stopped in front of the janitor's closet

He set his hand on the door knob, until someone grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him around

Mackenzie pinned him against the lockers, licking her lips

"what's going on in there?" Brandon said

She sighed "nothing of your concern"

"Well I _am_ concerned"

"Ahh, but when I'm done with you, you'll forgot that dork ever existed"

Brandon clenched his fists

Then he did something he thought he would never do in his life

He punched her, square in the nose

Mackenzie's eyes began to tear up, as she felt the blood coming out of her nostril

"H-how could y-you, B-brandon?" she smattered

He didn't answer her as he ran to the closet

He threw the door open

There was Pat the Rat seducing his beloved Nikki

She was obviously not enjoying it

That was it

He had been trying to keep his anger in for years now

But this, _this _was too much

Brandon pulled Patrick off her

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He said through his gritted teeth

"trying to have my satisfaction" Pat smirked

Brandon scowled as his fist met his gut

Patrick fell back, holding his stomach in pain

"I told you not to mess with my girl" Pat muttered "now your gonna get it"

In less then a second he was back on his feet

Pat's fist met Brandon's face, resulting blood gushing out of his jaw

Nikki huddled in the corner and watched the two boys fight

More and more tears came every time Brandon got hit

It looked like it hurt, but it didn't stop him

Finally Patrick pushed Brandon down, his foot on his chest

"Your going down, Roberts" He said, raising his fist

Brandon just smirked "I don't think so, Rat"

He grabbed a hold of his foot and swung it around

Patrick fell on his back with a big thud

And it was painful,_ really really _painful

"Now scram, you rat" Brandon said

Pat sprung on his feet and limped out of the closet as fast as he could

It had appeared that Mackenzie had already ran off

Brandon's eyes fell on Nikki, who was still shaking

He fell to his knees and embraced her in his arms

"Are you ok?" he asked

Nikki didn't say anything as she started to sob into his chest

He sighed as he rubbed her back

"shhh" he whispered "it's ok now, don't cry"

Nikki was thankful he left late

So very thankful

**So I'm having writers block with my other story and I think the same thing is happening to this story, so feel free to PM me some ideas :)**


	13. I'll Protect you

**My internet. It's going crazy again T_T WARNING: emotional (I suggest you listen to the song "In your past" from SAO while reading. It really sets the mood)**

Nikki lay on her side, quiet as ever

Her and Brandon were in her room, on her bed

The memories of earlier flooded her mind

_Flashback -Pat's attack-_

_Brandon's eyes fell on Nikki, who was still shaking_

_He fell to his knees and embraced her in his arms_

_"Are you ok?" he asked_

_Nikki didn't say anything as she started to sob into his chest_

_He sighed as he rubbed her back_

_"shhh" he whispered "it's ok now, don't cry"_

_Nikki was thankful he left late_

_So very thankful_

_After what seemed like years, Nikki's sobs softened_

_"Do you want me to take you home?" Brandon asked_

_Nikki sniffed and nodded_

_She grabbed what was left of her shirt, and her pants_

_She slid them on and gently grabbed Brandon's hand, as they both walked out of the janitor's closet_

Brandon laid next to her

He stared at her with eyes of pity

Brandon placed a hand on her shoulder

She stiffened

"Don't worry" he said "It's only me"

Nikki seemed to relax a bit, but not so much

After a moment of silence, Nikki spoke up

"H-hey Brandon?"

"Yes Nikki?" he replied

"Why did you save me?"

Brandon went silent, as if he was looking for the perfect response

"It's because I love you" he said finally

"You say that a lot" she said back

"Yeah, but I mean it. Your different then any other girl I've seen"

"But how" she asked "how can you love someone as pointless as me?"

"Nikki your not pointless"

"Yes I am" she croaked, her eyes turning misty "Any other girl would be better then me. I'm not perfect like them"

"your right" Brandon said "Your not perfect. That's exactly why I love you"

Nikki looked over at Brandon

He smiled warmly at her

Patrick had beat him hard. There was a small gash on his lower jaw. If anyone pushed down on it the slightest bit of blood would gush out

He had gotten that gash from saving her, if it weren't for him she probably been raped twice by now

She felt a small tear roll down her cheek as she gently grabbed his face and kissed him

He closed as eyes and kissed her back

They pulled apart for a short while before kissing again, this time more aggressive

"You're mine" Brandon whispered between kisses "all mine"

Nikki could feel his face getting wet, until she realized he was crying

She started to cry too

The kissing become more heated, so did the tears

Nikki opened her mouth, his tongue went in

His hands went from her shoulders to the sides her waist

He rubbed, earning a sexy sigh from her

They pulled away for air

She buried her face into his neck

"I love you so much, baby girl" he croaked, the hot ears still flowing from his eyes

"I love you too, baby boy" she said back

The two fell silent

After what seemed like years, Nikki fell asleep in his arms

He looked down at her sleeping form

"Don't worry, sweetheart" he whispered in her ear "I'll always protect you. Forever and Always"

**THE END! nah I'm joking, this isn't the end :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay fine, I cried a little. But not that much**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It kinda reminds me that I'll never get a man who loves me**

**Nikki's lucky :P**


End file.
